Juguete Triste
by ChickenBrown
Summary: La tarde en la que me invitó a salir fue un día antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, no pude negarme e inevitablemente acepté la invitación. Ésa noche bebí hasta que el último tren partió, así que cometí el error de dejar que él me llevara a casa. Desde entonces y hasta ahora yo fui confinado por Eren Jaeger... / Basado en el doujinshi "Juguete Triste" de Zokugun Porno.


¡Hola!

Hoy vengo a publicar un oneshot basado en el doujinshi Ereri **Juguete Triste** de **Zokugun Porno** , que ha sido traducido por **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones** , les dejo el link en mi perfil.

Amo a esta doujinka y ha sido un placer escribir este fic.

Este oneshot participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones** y **Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0**.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Juguete triste

Miré fijamente a mi alrededor, paredes grises, una luz deplorable colgando del techo. Le silla donde estaba sentado había rechinado al momento de sentarme, de seguro rechinaría cuando me levantara. La mesa frente a mí se encontraba rallada y sucia probablemente, ni siquiera me plantee el tocarla. Sobre ella una grabadora que esperaba grabar mi voz, siendo quien respaldaría el documento que llenaba el alto hombre rubio frente a mí. El calendario a un lado mostraba los treinta y un días de diciembre, el último mes del año. No miraba ningún punto fijo en la habitación, no era necesario. Ahora que estaba ahí había muchas cosas que pensar sobre las últimas semanas de mi vida.

Ahora, ¿por dónde debería comenzar?

Él era mi subordinado en el trabajo. Cuando la empresa comenzó a necesitar más personal me dieron a la tarea de entrevistar posibles nuevos empleados y pronto lo tuve bajo mi mando. Se convirtió en mi aprendiz y como su mentor intentaba hacer el mejor trabajo posible para enseñarle lo necesario, permitiéndole consultarme y velando por él. Después de todo era el primer subordinado que tenía, supongo que por ello había menor distancia entre nosotros que con el resto de nuestros colegas. No tengo parientes y tampoco amigos o una pareja, así que supongo que era la persona más cercana a mí de alguna manera. Tal vez eso le hizo malinterpretar las cosas, quién sabe. La tarde en la que me invitó a salir fue un día antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, no pude negarme e inevitablemente acepté la invitación. En nuestra línea de trabajo tomamos vacaciones hacia el final de septiembre.

Desde entonces y hasta ahora yo fui confinado por Eren Jaeger.

Eren me invitó a salir y ése día ambos salimos tarde de beber. Como dije antes, al día siguiente será el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Bebí mucho, estaba ebrio y las horas se me pasaron como segundos. Cuando me di cuenta el último tren ya había partido. Fui tan irresponsable como para creer que no habría problema si Eren simplemente me llevaba a casa, no tuve cuidado. Mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento, que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada a la estación, le pedía que me guiara desde el frente, mi lengua estaba algo suelta, dejaba sermones salir cada cinco segundos, bajando la guardia más de lo necesario; a pesar de seguir diciéndolo una y otra vez Eren me ignoró, caminando detrás de mí. La noche había caído hace rato así que el estacionamiento estaba totalmente vacío. Ni siquiera me pareció extraño, ni eso ni no haberlo oído decir una sola palabra en todo el camino. En ése preciso momento no me di cuenta de que él no había bebido ni una sola copa esa noche, había parecido irrelevante en ése momento, después de todo creía que su invitación era una manera torpe de ser considerado.

Justo en el momento en el que decidí que era extraño su silencio, pasó: Sentí un dolor horrible, grité cambio y antes de que me diera cuenta caí en la inconsciencia. Eren había usado una pistola eléctrica contra mí. Ahora que lo pienso creo que siempre estuvo buscando la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Para el momento en el que me desperté estaba en el auto, me sentía pesado, asustado, desconcertado. Pensé que podría ser asesinado, no entendía qué había hecho para merecerme algo así, quizás le había molestado algo que dije. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensarlo y ahora me preguntaba a qué lugar se suponía que iba el auto. ¿A dónde pensaba llevarme Eren Jaeger? Quería hacerle cientos de preguntas, quería respuestas a todas ellas. Aún si quisiera estaba amordazado, mis ojos cubiertos, mis manos estaban atadas. Nunca sentí que el mundo estuviera tan realmente oscuro como en ése momento. Contuve la respiración intentando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba consciente. Agudicé mis oídos, busqué sonidos conocidos, sin embargo el sonido del auto sobre el camino era demasiado ruidoso para ello, no quise rendirme, seguí intentando una y otra vez. Y seguía oyendo lo mismo, Eren ni siquiera se había dignado a decir una sola palabra. Esperé y esperé, notando que el camino pudo resultar ser incluso más largo de lo que pudo haber sido en realidad, los nervios me carcomían a pesar de mis intentos por mantenerme sereno. Al detenerse el auto respingué, Eren pareció notarlo y me hizo bajar pidiéndome bajar en un tono quizás demasiado común para mi gusto. Abrió una puerta, la escuché chillar claramente, me hizo pasar y comenzó a darme instrucciones.

—No se resista— comenzó, dejándome un escalofrío—. Estamos en el vestíbulo. Fíjese en el cambio de nivel y por favor, quítese los zapatos.

A partir de entonces mi terror creció, no sabía dónde estaba y el Eren que seguía indicándome por dónde y cómo moverme me daba terror. Caminé a la derecha, subí quince escalones, subí una escalera con su ayuda. Me trataba como cada día, con el mismo tacto, el mismo cuidado y respeto, sólo que ahora lo sentía molesto, aterrador.

—Si no lucha le quitaré la venda, ¿puede hacerlo?

Y ante mí se mostró el peor espectáculo jamás visto por alguien, lo que a partir de entonces creí que era el infierno mismo. La habitación, seguramente polvosa, con una triste ventana con barrotes de madera que se alzaba en la pared frente a mí a penas era iluminada como para ver lo que había ahí adentro pero resultaba aterrador. Un futón doblado a un lado, listo para simplemente ser acomodado y usado. Con un par de cadenas aseguradas a la pared por fierros pegados a ella de alguna manera podía adivinar qué era lo que se proponía. Tuve más miedo que nunca. Su voz hablándome se perdió entre la habitación sin poder alcanzarme.

—Por favor, viva aquí a partir de hoy— sentía mi mundo desmoronarse a cada segundo y todo parecía un tenue eco muy al fondo—. Prepararé todas sus comidas, siéntase libre de usar la habitación dentro del rango de las cadenas.

De pronto sentí la necesidad de escapar.

—No hay nadie en casa además de nosotros— tenía que escapar de Eren Jaeger—. Cuando salga quitaré la escalera.

Si era necesario pelearía con él. Y así intenté hacerlo, lleno de pánico, sin poder pensarlo un solo momento. Me lancé contra él, no había plan más allá de golpearlo y salir corriendo, nada meditado. Estaba lleno de terror, horror, pánico. Todo se mezclaba de esa manera. Un segundo después mi cuerpo se entumeció, volví a caer inconsciente. Eren había vuelto a usar aquel aparatejo en mi contra.

.

.

.

Al despertar tenía las cadenas en mis pies y manos, para entonces mi ropa ya había desaparecido y lo único que pude hacer fue encogerme en mi lugar. Un momento después Eren se acercó con el teléfono en mano, haciéndome levantar. A pesar de mi vergüenza sabía que no podía hacer nada y a regañadientes hice cada cosa que me pidió. Comenzó a tomarme fotos que usaría como el "plan de respaldo" en caso de que yo decidiera huir. "Usted me ha enseñado que siempre debo tener un plan extra aún si no es necesario". Sentí rabia conmigo mismo y con él. Ése no era el Eren que había conocido, el que había entrevistado y entrenado con tanto esmero. Tras guardar su "plan" en fotos me ofreció comida. Si era sincero el hambre en ése momento me importaba una mierda, podría ser que quisiera comerme una cebra entera en ése momento pero no lo sentía porque mi rabia era aún más grande que mi hambre.

—¿Salmón o algas?— lo escuché decir, me estaba ignorando—, lo que usted…

—¡Eren!— por fin me miró, prestándome la atención que necesitaba para preguntar aquello que necesitaba saber—. ¿Por qué estás enojado?

Me miró fijamente y yo también a él.

—Perdona si mi juicio apesta pero, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Si hice algo por favor, perdóname… sólo dime la razón— supliqué, sin saber qué decir realmente, quería salir de ahí—. Usando este tipo de métodos criminales, ¿no crees que está mal?

Eren jaló de las cadenas, haciéndome caer hacia él. Me miró fijamente, aún sosteniendo la cadena. Clamó mi nombre y prosiguió, con una mirada demasiado seria para mí.

—Recuerde esto: me gusta. Me ha gustado desde el día en el que nos conocimos— por un momento mi cuerpo entró en shock y en pánico a la vez—. No quiero entregarlo a nadie, ni dejar que lo vean. Me ponía furioso al verlo hablar con alguien más. Es por eso que lo traje aquí. Si usted está en un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo entonces nosotros podríamos estar juntos, ¿verdad?

Esa frase quedó grabada en mí. Tanto que al recordarla y decirla yo mismo en mi testimonio me estremecí. Pensé que todo era una muy mala broma, Eren no era esa clase de personas, seguramente él se quebraría si me viera tirando una colilla de cigarro al piso y no en la basura. La conmoción me hizo no creer que Eren estaba cometiendo un crimen tan grave. Una parte de mí aún intentaba pensar positivamente, lo intentó por varios días. Incluso confiaba en que no me haría daño. Hasta el momento en el que realmente me sentí en peligro, el día en el que Eren abusó de mí.

Sin importar cuánto le suplicase él no se detenía. Eren hizo lo que quiso conmigo tal como lo quiso. Me resistí todo el tiempo, grité, lo golpee y patalee. Fue tan frustrante ése momento, estaba furioso, cansado, conmocionado y sentí pánico. No sabía ya qué cosa pensar de él y de mi situación, así que terminé por recordar ésos pequeños momentos que pasé con él. El día en el que trabajamos hasta la mañana juntos; el día en el que decidimos salir al cine en un día festivo simplemente para quitarnos el estrés de la semana -la película resultó ser una mierda y Eren se disculpó todo el día posterior-; todas esas bromas estúpidas que a veces hacía Eren. Resultaba mucho más gracioso verlo avergonzado por lo malo que había sido el chiste y admito que más de una vez provoqué su vergüenza a propósito para verlo avergonzado, sólo entonces me reía… Al final siempre volvía a esto, a él abusando de mi cuerpo, a él tocándome y penetrándome de esa manera. Me sentí decepcionado, angustiado, ¿a caso eso era todo? ¿Qué clase de intenciones tenía? Estaba lleno de pesar, creía que era lo más bajo del mundo. No podría perdonarlo ahora. Cuando por fin me dejó se sentó a un lado y como si hubiera vuelto repentinamente en sí comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa. Ése bastardo tenía las agallas para hacerlo cuando era yo quien necesitaba llorar. Se disculpó cientos de veces, pidiéndome que no lo odiara.

—¿Sabes, Eren? Estar llorando es más bien cobarde de tu parte, ¿no te parece?— dije, sin mirarlo—. Llorando y disculpándote. ¿Tú crees que esto es algo que puede ser olvidado fácilmente? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No te diré nada.

Me levanté, sintiendo la pesadez en mi cuerpo, sintiendo el sudor secarse poco a poco en mi piel y el dolor propagarse desde mis caderas hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Eres un niño en ese sentido— seguí, sin sentir realmente nada de lo que salía de mi boca—. Si eres un criminal actúa como uno, basura.

Él se disculpó una vez más, limpiándose las lágrimas y agachando la cabeza, quizás avergonzado. Ya no confiaba del todo en mi juicio.

—De todas formas, necesito una ducha— anuncié, esperando que me dejara bajar.

—¿Hm? El lavabo está ahí— señaló un vil traste de plástico en el luego, desgastado y a penas con el tamaño perfecto para que cupiera sentado.

La cosa más horrible de mi vida con él fue justamente eso. Por más que yo le rogara el baño y el lavabo siempre estuvieron ahí arriba. Él se dedicaba a limpiarme con un mimo asqueroso, parecía divertirse al hacerlo mientras que para mí resultaba humillante hasta cierto punto. Fue difícil vivir de ésa manera, especialmente la primera semana. Lo sentía como el mismo infierno.

Al pasar de los días busqué la oportunidad de escapar, los días pasaban y yo cada vez me desorientaba más. No sabía en qué lugar estaba, no sabía qué día era y había perdido la cuenta que mantuve hasta poco después de una semana. Probablemente las vacaciones de verano habían terminado. Por la ventana de la habitación lo único que podía ver eran montañas, árboles y un cielo interminable, como si estuviera en el centro de un mundo sin civilización y nosotros dos fuéramos los únicos dos ahí. Cada día mientras él no estaba me asomaba a la ventana con la esperanza de ver algún humano que pudiera salvarme vagar por ahí. Pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre veía lo mismo, escuchaba lo mismo, siempre llegaba a la misma idea: el lugar donde estaba era un ático en alguna casa de las partes montañosas del país. Cuando estaba en el auto sólo estuve consciente parte del camino y no sé cuándo caminamos desde ése estacionamiento hasta aquella zona montañosa, así que no tenía mucha información que fuera de ayuda. Busqué y analicé cada salida. Si saltaba por la ventana podría romperme alguna extremidad o en el peor de los casos morir. Por otro lado estaban las cadenas que cada día sonaban al moverme, recordándome que estaba atrapado de por vida. Mi teléfono móvil y mi computadora portátil estaban en manos de ése chico. Poco a poco me rendí ante cualquier idea de poder escapar. A veces me preguntaba si es que alguien se había dignado en levantar un reporte sobre mi desaparición. Sin embargo, como lo he dicho antes, no tengo ninguna relación realmente cercana con la gente a mi alrededor, tal vez… No: estoy seguro de que eso influyó en lo mucho que estuve desaparecido.

Eren se iba temprano de casa y regresaba cuando ya era de noche. Mientras tanto yo pasaba los días mirando por la ventana. Ya no con la esperanza que con la que lo hacía antes, sino por mera inercia. Se convirtió en una costumbre, aunque nunca perdía los detalles. Tal vez porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer además de ello. Eran periodos aburridos de tiempo en los cuales no podía hacer nada además de observar y esperar y observar y esperar. Con el cambio de estación el lugar se puso frío y enfermé, tenía un resfriado con fiebre alta porque todo ése tiempo Eren me mantuvo desnudo, sin dignarse a ofrecerme jamás una sola prenda de ropa. Se disculpó, me ofreció comida y yo insistí por ropa una y otra vez negándome a cualquier otra cosa que me ofreciera hasta que logré conseguir una camisa.

—Hoy volveré temprano— avisó y yo repliqué, exigiendo saber la razón—. Cuidaré de usted, no puedo dejarlo así.

—No mezcles tu vida personal con el trabajo, ¿no te lo he dicho antes? Pareciera que mi entrenamiento sirvió para nada— hablé, intentando sonar como el superior que se suponía que era semanas atrás, aunque era una farsa que quería creer yo mismo por mi bien—. En ésta época del año mi condición física se viene abajo fácilmente. No es como que vaya a morir mientras no estás o algo así.

Me dio la razón y tras un momento de duda bajó la escalera, como cada día la quitó y poco después lo oí salir.

Acostado sobre el futón pensé en lo falsa que era aquella actuación de superior. Pensé que realmente era horrible al seguir de esa manera, que pude haber dejado a un lado ése estúpido intento de relación únicamente laboral hace tiempo y darme por vencido. Estaba cansado de ello. Además con ello sólo decía cosas que podían perjudicarme, si el decidiera abandonarme… no quería pensar en algo así. No quería saber que pasaría. El pánico me hizo pensar en lo horrible que sería ser olvidado ahí por él. Comencé a suplicar por su regreso. Así, llamando por su presencia en silencio, caí en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Lo próximo que logré escuchar fue un traqueteo que ya se había vuelto conocido, la escalera siendo acomodada y Eren subiendo por ella. Desperté de pronto. Él se paró junto a mí, pidiéndome disculpas por despertarme, mirándome con preocupación. Explicó por qué estaba ahí, dijo que volvería pronto al trabajo. Yo ya no le escuchaba, simplemente me abalancé hacia él diciendo su nombre. Tembloroso lo besé y supliqué que se quedara conmigo, lleno de pánico. Me dejé hacer, dejé que me recostara y que me acariciara, que me besara. Mi cuerpo ardía, no sabía si era la fiebre o sus caricias. Pensé que qué más daba cuando ambos estábamos ahí solos, sin nadie a kilómetros de nosotros. Dejé mi cuerpo responder como quisiera, olvidando la vergüenza, olvidando el resto del mundo, olvidando la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos en el universo, no hacía falta nada más que eso. Abrí las piernas para él, lo dejé prepararme sin decir nada. Suspiré mientras lo hacía, temblando. Estaba excitado, lo deseaba. No estaba seguro de qué me sucedía.

—Esta es la primera vez que usted quiere hacerlo, ¿sucedió algo?— me dijo mientras embestía contra mí, provocándome un placer que antes no había sentido—. ¿El resfriado despierta su libido?

—No lo sé.

Jadeé, apretando el edredón en el futón. Todas las sensaciones del mundo se mezclaban dentro de mí. En mi estómago había un cosquilleo y los espasmos que me provocaba al moverse dentro de mí me volvían loco, sin darme cuenta lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Mi voz rebotaba en las paredes de la habitación, mi vista se nublaba entre el placer y la agonía de querer más de eso para mí. Ya no había de qué avergonzarse, él me pedía con un tono ronco que le diera todo de mí. Que le contara sobre mí. Y en un sí silencioso, cegado por la locura en la que me hundían sus caricias, lo besé. Le di el permiso de tenerme por completo. Le permití poseerme. En ése momento no podía pensar en nada además de él, no podía sentir otra cosa más que felicidad por tenerlo entre mis brazos.

A partir de ése día las limitaciones disminuyeron. Me dejaba usar el lavabo y el baño cuando estaba, aunque de igual manera quitaba la escalera al irse. Mi esperanza creció, buscaba una oportunidad de escapar, no perdía ningún sólo detalle, como un gato al acecho. No dudaría, no podía dudar.

—Por favor, quédese quieto— dijo al comenzar a usar las tijeras, recortando con cuidado.

—Mi cabello… ¿por qué siquiera te importa?— pregunté por preguntar.

—Eso es porque me gusta el usted de cuando lo conocí— contestó—. No quiero olvidar esa impresión

—En cuanto a mí, desde que te conocí no he tenido más que lamentaciones.

Él sólo rió aunque yo no tenía intensiones de bromear. Entonces lo llamé, como siempre me escuchó con atención, algo que agradecía con sincera profundidad. Esperé un momento antes de hablar, escuchando las tijeras cortar cada mechón de mi cabello.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero— murmuré.

—No permitiré herramientas filosas o un teléfono— advirtió con la voz amable que siempre me dedicaba.

—No. Quiero libros y algo con qué escribir— expliqué—. Lo suficiente como para entretenerme mientras no estás.

Poco después de mi petición decenas de libros de todo tipo llenaron el ático. Al cuestionar de dónde habían salido me enteré de que habían pertenecido a su padre pero que había fallecido y sus pertenencias aún no habían sido tiradas. Había tantas cosas que llenarían mi tiempo ahora libre de obligaciones. Incluso dijo que había más de donde venían. Poco a poco los libros me llenaron, casi haciéndome olvidar el hecho de que debía escapar. La vida a su lado se convirtió en algo regular y cotidiano, incluso comenzábamos más, aunque al conversar vienen los conflictos y a veces hablar se convertía en fricción. Dormíamos juntos. El miedo se transformó en confianza, en una distorsión.

Una distorsión.

Como de costumbre me levanté. Como de costumbre desayuné. Como de costumbre lo vi. Como de costumbre llené mi tiempo con libros. Ésa fue una tarde como de costumbre. Sólo que esta vez, mientras dormitaba, escuché un ruido diferente a los que normalmente escuchaba ahí. Alertado miré por la ventana, eran las voces de un par de chicas. No dudes, me dije. No dudes, repetí. Temblando de miedo me lancé hacia ellas. Tomé los libros, los tiré por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio. Uno por uno cayó hacia ellas, llamando su atención. Por fin podría salir de ahí. Sin embargo mi cuerpo tembló mientras sollozaba, no de felicidad o alivio sino de terror. Tenía miedo de irme, tenía miedo de no querer irme.

—Fue mera casualidad que ellas pasaran por ahí, resultaron estar perdidas, se acercaron y vi mi oportunidad en ellas— crucé los brazos, mirando los libros abiertos en la mesa—. Los libros que tienes ahí, yo escribí en cada uno de ellos. Después de minutos, horas, cuando la gente de la policía llegó el alivio me inundó— mentí y a la vez no—. Respecto a su paradero… no lo sé. Si es atrapado o consigue estar libre, no me preocupa. Extrañamente no me siento resentido tampoco. Mi historia termina aquí.

Después de escapar de la casa de Eren y pasar por un sinnúmero de entrevistas de la policía el año llegaba a su fin. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad calzando zapatos y usando la ropa que no usé los últimos meses. Todo a mi alrededor desbordaba vida entre arreglos navideños, gente disfrutando de su noche y tiendas teniendo las mejores ventas del año. El primer cigarrillo que fumé en tres meses fue demasiado para mis pulmones y tosí mientras el aire frío se pegaba a mis pálidas mejillas expuestas a la intemperie. Cada paso que daba lo sentía surreal, sintiendo que a pesar de todo hacía más frío que en aquél ático. El gélido día en el que mis huesos se congelaban al andar pudo ser quizás el día de mi cumpleaños pero por alguna razón lo único que pude hacer fue caminar mientras recordaba la vida que tuve al lado de él.

Mientras recordaba la vida que tuve en la casa a la que no podía regresar.

.

.

.

Mi vida había cambiado desde entonces y aún así no lo podía olvidar, buscaba su mirada entre la gente al caminar. Buscaba su calor al dormir y a veces imaginaba que él me buscaba entre la multitud al igual que yo a él. Por ello dejaba huella de mí en cualquier lugar, esperando que llegara un día a mí. No sabía por qué razón y no había necesitad de entenderlo, porque estaba seguro de que el momento en el que volviéramos a encontrarnos él volvería a amarme de la misma manera, esta vez sería diferente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Eren Jaeger— alcé la mirada sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa.

Aunque no me molestaba si empezábamos de la misma manera esta vez.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
